The Ultimate Power Couple
The Ultimate Power Couple is the 26th and final episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 52nd episode overall. It was preceded by Storming Shadowhaunt and followed by The Princess' Ball. Plot Darkar and Dark Bloom have entered the realm of Realix. While Faragonda, Griffin, and Codatorta fight Kerborg, the Winx, pixies, and elder pixies head off to find Bloom. Tecna is separated from the others staying behind to fight shadow monsters, that attack them. When two more shadow monsters attack the others, Flora and Musa stay behind to fight them, destroying them with Blossom Blast and Sonic Boom. The elder pixies, Concorda, Athena, Discorda, and Ninfea, use the ancient artifacts Faragonda gave them to create a portal to Realix. After killing the shadow monsters, Tecna reunites with the specialists. As Dark Bloom begins the chant for Darkar's ritual, the ancient artifacts create a puzzle when activated, which Stella solves. The portal opens, and the elder pixies hold it open while Stella and Layla enter and fight Darkar. They activate their Charmix and combine Stella's Solar Eclipse Blast and Layla's Aquarius Current, which seemingly destroys Darkar. However, Darkar reappears and traps Stella and Layla in dark slime. Lockette tries to break the spell on Bloom, but Darkar blasts her aside. Then the specialists arrive with Flora, Musa, and Tecna, but Darkar knocks them all down except Flora and Musa. Faragonda and Griffin's magic won't work on Kerborg, so they use their magic to power up Codatorta instead. Codatorta breaks Kerborg's back, destroying his monster form. Kerborg survives in his original form, but Faragonda and Griffin destroy him with a magic sphere. In limbo, the Trix merge into one. It is implied Icy is dominant. Darkar attacks Flora, and directs another attack at Musa, but Riven resists Darkar's spell and jumps in front of her, taking the hit. Then the Trix show up, as one entity, and attack Darkar in revenge. Musa and Riven kiss. As Dark Bloom begins to awaken the ultimate power, Trix goes after it but Darkar blasts her into a pillar, knocking her to the ground defeated. Then he transforms into the Shadow Phoenix and begins to absorb the ultimate power. Sky talks to Bloom in an attempt to get through to her, telling her "I love you". This is seemingly ineffective, but then Bloom glows with a bright light that Darkar cannot absorb. Bloom returns to her original self, using the power of her heart to fight the darkness, and healing everyone else. Then she gives the ultimate power back to Realix. Faragonda, Griffin, and Codatorta arrive, and they and the specialists hold Darkar off, blocking his attacks. All six Winx unite their powers and use a Charmix Convergence, which destroys Darkar. Shadowhaunt collapses, and everyone escapes except the Trix, who are left trapped in Realix. All of Darkar's shadow monsters are presumably destroyed now that he is no more. At Alfea, everyone celebrates the victory. Tecna and Timmy play a virtual game, Stella dances with Brandon, Layla tells Musa that she and the other Winx are her five best friends, Codatorta beats Knut at arm wrestling, Musa teaches Riven to dance with her, Jared finds a new girlfriend, Piff says her first word "cocoa", Flora hangs out with Helia, and Bloom and Sky meet up. Bloom remembers what Sky said when she was Dark Bloom. She says she loves him too, and they kiss. Notes *Kerborg is destroyed by Faragonda and Griffin *Bloom is returned to her original self due to Sky *Darkar is destroyed by the Winx *The Trix are imprisoned in Realix Category:Episodes Category:Season 2